Koan
How Koan joined the Tourney Koan was the most conceited and most ambitious of the Spectre Sisters, as well as the most developed in the anime. She was constantly making up her face, bemoaning her looks, teasing her elder sister Calaveras, and shopping as a human for new cosmetics and clothes. Koan's greatest dream was to become the Queen of Crystal Tokyo - with a King Rubeus by her side. Much of this fantasy was fueled by her belief that Rubeus loved her like she loved him, a fantasy which Rubeus did nothing to discourage. As the first sister to appear, Koan became the one most engaged in finding Chibiusa (as opposed to simply capturing Crystal Points, which she only did once). This was a job that Rubeus often trusted her with, and the more she failed, the more determined she became to kill Chibiusa and win Rubeus' love. Koan, did not have the same respect for her elder sisters as Berthier, who always referred to Calaveras and Petz as "oneesama" (御姉様; elder sister). Despite this, she seemed to truly love her sisters, as shown through her determination to purify the others as well. Koan's missions led her to unsuccessfully infiltrate the Hikawa Shrine no less than three times, which made her reluctant to go there. Nevertheless, she willingly went to the shrine in episode 70 to kill Chibiusa, even after Rubeus displayed his complete distaste for her. She almost succeeded, even with the interference of Sailor Mars and Yuuichirou Kumada, because Koan avoided Mars' attacks and ended up breaking the Senshi's ankle. Only the interference of Tuxedo Mask allowed Koan to be defeated, and when she was beaten again, Rubeus came and publicly humiliated her, telling her she was no longer welcome and giving her one last present to use on the shrine and the Senshi - a bomb which would also kill her in the process. Distraught at Rubeus's rejection of her, Koan was willing to use the device but was stopped by the other Sailor Senshi. Angry that she failed even at killing herself, Koan tearfully attacked the Senshi and was almost taken down by a knee thrust from Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Mars, however, took the hit for her after seeing that Koan had only been used by Rubeus and asked Sailor Moon to heal the evil in her. Koan was subsequently turned into a human and would later help her other sisters become human as well. Upon the time of the Second Tourney, Koan learned of her powers returning and she must fight an Espada named Aaroniero Arruruerie. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Fans herself with a fan. After the announcer calls her name Koan bursts blue fire as the camera zooms then says "Feel the rage of my ruined complextion!" Special Moves Dark Fire (Neutral) Koan sends a blue fireball at her opponent. Dragon Flare (Side) Koan sends fire in the shape of a dragon at her opponent. Pulse Blast (Up) Koan jumps into the air swinging a fireball around herself. Scorching Moon (Down) Koan touches the ground making a plume of fire erupt around her. Dark Fire Empress (Hyper Smash) Koan makes a large fireball and throws it forward. When it hits the ground, it causes a nuclear-like explosion. Fire God Storm (Final Smash) Koan forms a monster out of fire and it whips its arms burning the opponent five times, then finishes by self-destructing, giving heavy damage to the opponent. Victory Animations #Koan applies lipstick to her lips and holds a small flame saying "It says 'great blessings', my long-held wish will come true!" #Koan does two fiery uppercuts and says "Guys like him will never find love or happiness." #Koan whips four flames, then brushes her hair saying "And that should teach you a lesson on looks." On-Screen Appearance Koan warps in and makes a small fire saying "Take my advice, you really need to rethink your makeup." Trivia *Koan's rival is the Arrancer Noveno Espada, Aaroniero Arruruerie. *Koan shares her English voice actress with Sophitia Alexandra, Elysium, Vespiquen and Sigilyph. *Koan shares her Japanese voice actress with Sylia Stingray, Azumi Kiribayashi and Yoruichi Shihouin. *Koan shares her French voice actress with Kamui Tokinomiya. *Koan shares her German voice actress with Coco Bandicoot. *Koan shares her Arabic voice actress with Chizuru Kagura, Blade Knight, Nefertari Vivi, Kargarok, Madison Bogard, Ophiuchus Shaina, Pan, Kazari Uiharu, Cirucci Sanderwicci and Krillin. *Koan shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Felicia, Farore, Ilia, Queen Merelda, Levy McGarden, Luxray, Holo, Lisa Lisa, Wasp, Shiki, Noctowl, the 3rd Lower Bob-omb of the Bob-omb Squad, Bisca Connell, Evergreen, Matabei Goto, Shura Kirigakure and Krillin. Category:Sailor Moon characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters